Diez frases
by Morla
Summary: Femslash. Diez frases sobre Mai y Ty Lee, basadas en la tabla matemática de la comunidad "una frase", desde la huída de Ty Lee al circo hasta después del final de Avatar.


**Había visto este tipo de tablas de una sola frase y se me ocurrió que podía probarlas. La verdad, son excelentes para ir trabajando los personajes (me viene bien, porque estoy escribiendo un Mai/Ty Lee) y se acaban rápido (ésta, en un par de horas). Sobre el claim, en general me gusta cualquier combinación entre ellas tres, sobretodo con Mai, y ahora me ha dado por el Mai/Ty Lee como antes me dio por el Mai/Azula. Aunque el crack en este fandom no es algo que se vea muy a menudo.  
**

**Respecto a las frases en sí, "Multiplicar" es M (o T, no lo sé), "Igual" y "Fracción" tienen spoilers (leves) de "La Roca Hirviendo" y "Regresión", del final. Nada grave. No están por orden cronológico, son de antes, durante y después de la serie.  
**

**Disclaimer: Avatar, sus personajes y localizaciones no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**#1. Sumar**

Azula gritaba con una rabia que habría atemorizado a un dragón tras un nuevo fracaso en la misión de capturar al Avatar; Mai apenas variaba el rostro, siempre impetérrito, pero Ty Lee no podía evitar temblar un poco y coger la mano de su amiga, buscando el calor y la tranquilidad que le producía sumar y entrelazar sus dedos finos como el terciopelo.

**#2. Restar**

Después de buscarla por cada rincón que se le ocurrió, su madre le dijo que se había escapado de palacio aquella mañana; Mai supo controlar sus lágrimas perfectamente (ella no lloraba), pero no le fue tan fácil explicarse como la pérdida de alguien a quien no había considerado tan importante podía afectarla tanto.

**#3. Multiplicar**

Mai, siempre ácida y arisca, sin palabras amables para nadie, no podía hacer más que suspirar, gemir y dejarse dominar por las manos de Ty Lee, que parecían multiplicarse mientras le acariciaba los pechos, la cintura, los muslos, el clítoris, ya no sabía lo que hacía, sólo le suplicaba con voz ronca que no parase.

**#4. Dividir**

Ty Lee sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, que en cuanto cruzara aquella puerta su família la repudiaría para siempre, que las tres mejores amigas jamás volverían a estar unidas, que Azula y Mai la odiarían (aunque era de todo eso de lo que huía, ¿o no?), pero no pudo evitar un último remordimiento al pensar en las dos personas con las que (aunque contra voluntad) había pasado media vida, justo antes de adentrarse en la fría noche mientras el viento soplaba llevándola hacia su futuro.

**#5. Regresión**

Mai se daba cuenta que, a pesar de haber marchado con Azula para escapar de todo lo que la vida de la nobleza representaba, al volver junto a Zuko había retrocedido también en su huída de la falsedad y rigidez aristocrática, hasta seguramente su madre estaría orgullosa de ella; quizás era por eso que, escondida en pasillos y callejones, buscaba los labios y el cuerpo de Ty Lee, quebrando la monotonía constante que la asfixiaba.

**#6. Igual**

Mai sabía que Ty Lee y ella siempre habían sido muy diferentes, tanto física como mentalmente, y sabía también que sus diferencias eran la causa de la mayoría de sus discusiones; pero en aquel momento, mientras Ty Lee apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y lloraba angustiada, mientras Mai miraba el cielo gris a través de los barrotes, veía como el destino les había jugado una cruel broma al haberlas hecho al fin iguales.

**#7. Fracción**

Cuando Azula dio la orden de arrestarla, Ty Lee sólo necesitó dos fracciones de segundo: la primera fue para preguntarse de qué bando estaba realmente y la segunda, para dar con los ojos brillantes y férreos de Mai y encontrar con facilidad la respuesta.

**#8. Gráfico**

Ty Lee era demasiado inocente, lo sabía, y no solía ver segundas intenciones en la gran mayoría de los chicos que la atosigaban, más bien al contrario; sin embargo, el día que Mai la tumbó sobre la mesa recostándose sobre ella, su amiga procuró ser lo bastante explícita para que la equilibrista entendiera a la primera todas sus intenciones.

**

* * *

**

**Críticas, felicitaciones, aplausos, flames, cualquier cosa... Agradezco cualquier comentario, en serio. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Morla  
**


End file.
